Mallow's Fart Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mallow loves to fart almost as much as she loves cooking! This gassy trail captain is not afraid to let loose, quite literally!
1. Chapter 1

"Man, I just can't wait to eat all these berries!" Mallow exclaimed as she was by herself in the Lush Jungle, rubbing her hands together as she could feel her stomach grumble. "Ooh, I can feel my tummy getting ready for one heck of a salad!"

Having picked a particular rare set of berries that were quite hard to obtain, the green haired trial captain of the Lush Jungle rubbing her hands together as she prepared to munch on, with her Shiinotic watching in curiosity as she wasn't used to seeing Mallow pig out. After several minutes, Mellow burped loudly, rubbing her slightly pudgy stomach. Of course, being that she was an excellent cook, Mallow was the kind of girl to be full of gassy emissions, and she was proud to share her stinky melody with anyone as it showed off how her meals smelled after digestion.

"Oh yeah! That was totally delicious!" Mallow exclaimed as she brushed her green hair, lying on the green grass as she felt her stomach rumble a bit from taking in so many berries, tilting her head to the right as she looked at her growling gut with curiosity. "Although I wonder... if I had a bit too much spicy berries?"

Feeling the need to break wind, Mallow smiled as she glanced back at her butt, releasing a deep pitched fart as she sighed of relief, causing her Shiinotic to gasp in shock, a nice red blush appearing on her face after breaking wind.

"Welp, only one way to find out!" Mallow exclaimed with glee as she took in a deep whiff, laughing as she began fanning the air with her right hand, tears forming in her eyes from the strong stink. "Peeyew! Yeah, too much spice on that one! Maybe I should take a bit of the dry variety just to not make my eyes water!"

Wiggling her hips from side to side, Mallow farted a couple of bassy poots as she felt great relief from passing so much gas, with her Shiinotic blushing as she was enjoying the sight of her Pokemon Trainer unleashing a farm of flatulence, quite amazed at how gassy Mallow was.

"Ah yes! Man, I should tell the other trail leaders how gassy I'm today!" Mallow exclaimed as her pudgy stomach was now back to normal, continuing to pass gas as she patted her fart belting butt, her smile becoming bigger as she saw her butt vibrate from the farts emerging out. "Whoo! The stink from this is enough to make the wild Tauros go crazy! This is gonna be good!"

Shiinotic watched in awe as Mallow skipped away, farting with every skip as she cheerfully was willing to go meet up with her fellow trail captains. Mallow not only had enough fart gas to bump out of her farting big butt, but she was sure and happy that she likely had very dirty underwear after all this gas passing. Mallow is a smelly girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiawe was showing off his quite impressive dancing fire skills as Lana watched in amazement while drinking some water she gathered in a bucket, with Mallow dashing up to them as they were all now together on Akala island's route 5, the green haired grass themed trainer willing to show off how gassy she was from having eaten her own cooked food.

"So hey! Guess what, guys?" Mallow exclaimed as she went a bit too fast for her fellow two trail captains to understand. "Back in the jungle, I just made this very delicious bunch of berries into one scrumptious salad, and it was pretty tasty! The taste was particularly strong, but I think the spice is what really gave it that strong overpowered drive! Kind of like a-"

"What is the point you're making?" Kiawe asked calmly as he stopped his dancing, holding his fire stick in one of his hands as he didn't have patience for another one of Mallow's food ramblings, his eyes narrowed more than usual.

With a confident smirk, Mallow farted a big bassy blast of flatulent gas at the two, her stink causing them to step back as they couldn't believe how bad Mallow's flatulence smelled.

"O-oh goodness!" Lana gasped as she covered her face with both of her hands in an attempt of blocking off the stench, quite surprised at how strong Mallow's flatulence was. "That's really powerful, Mallow! I can even feel how hot it is!"

"I know, isn't it just grand!" Mallow laughed as she wiggled her hips, causing her to produce more plant enhancing farts. "It just gives me more reason to try out different flavors of berries for that salad! Don't worry, I'll try and make it so that the farts caused by it don't smell as bad as this!"

Kiawe and Lana exchanged worried glances with each other as Mallow charged back into the Lush Jungle, scaring off the curious Pokemon with her tuba like farting.


	3. Chapter 3

Mallow was making another batch of new weird food for her to eat and then later fart out in delicious ways as Lana walked in, being rather nervous as she held on tightly to her fishing rod that she always brought with her anywhere she went.

"Err, hey Mallow..." Lana stated as she slowly approached Mallow, trying not to get too close. "I just wondered... why do you like farting?"

Mallow let out a wet fart as she sighed of relief, turning around to see Lana was standing behind her, smirking as she stood up, brushing back her vibrant green hair. "Oh! I didn't see you there, girlfriend!" She stretched her arms as she released another wet poot, smiling as she placed her hands on Lana's shoulders. "But yeah, you wanna know why I like farts so much? It's quite fascinating, I tell ya what! It lets you tell what the person ate!"

"I... didn't know that..." Lana stated, covering her mouth as she was caught off guard from how bad Mallow's flatulence smelled. "Whoa... you really know how to let out stinky gas. It's really, uh, potent."

"Aw, you're flattering me. Get it?" Mallow laughed as she bent down, making more wet toots as she wiggled her wind breaking butt, picking up the bowl of plants and fruits she had mixed in together. "In fact, how about you show me what your farts are like? I bet they're even wetter than mine!"

Lana blushed as her eyes widened, causing her to stumble back as several grass type Pokemon poked out of the jungle foliage, wondering what the blue haired female trial captain was thinking as she slowly backed away from Mallow, who approached her as she was just curious and all. _Haha._


	4. Chapter 4

"...so..." Lana mumbled as she touched her fingertips, walking with Mallow around the route leaving the Lush Jungle. "Do... you have any challengers taste your food?"

"Well of course I do. I make them get the ingredients first!" Mallow exclaimed as she snapped her fingers with a smile. "It's not as fun if they don't get to experience what it's like to get the right cooking ingredients."

"I can see that, but..." Lana nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Do they cause any side effects?"

Mallow scoffed as she playfully stuck her tongue out, smiling. "Duh! Where's the fun without a little bit of bodily function action?" She then lifted her right leg to let out a raunchy fart, laughing as she fanned the air with her right hand. "Ooh, I can tell that one was spicy!"

"O-oh goodness!" Lana exclaimed as she covered her nose with both of her hands, falling on her back from how powerful Mallow's fart smelled. "That's really strong! Do your challengers suffer from their body acting like that?"

"Pfft, no. I just get this effect because I like to experiment with my cooking!" Mallow stated as she grabbed a bunch of berries nearby and gobbled the, rubbing her then grumbling stomach as she let out several farts that got deeper pitched with each gas pass, laughing as she patted her stomach. "See? Wasn't that fun?"

Lana blinked as she sat in her position, wondering how it was possible for Mallow to get so flatulent like the way she was.

"I wouldn't classify that as fun. But then again, I'm not a specified cook like you are..." Lana stated as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Aw shucks, you don't have to be specific in order to appreciate farts!" Mallow laughed as she wrapped her arm around Lana, letting out another huge fart. "Farting is the thing that binds us, that surrounds us! It makes us appreciate the fleeting moments of our lives!"


	5. Chapter 5

Mallow continued farting as she and Lana were walking through Route 5 and approaching the Brooklet Hill, with several of the trainers and Pokemon being in awe of how flatulent the grassy trial captain was. Lana was blushing as she was getting excited from Mallow farting so constantly by her, not being used to this as she and Mallow were getting to know each other a bit more overtime.

"Man... look at Captain Mallow ripping ass like that..." Rising Star Justin stated as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I know... she farts more than even the farm girls!" Rising Star Lauren gasped in shock, with a wild Fomantis tilting its head and being intrigued by Mallow's wind breaking.

"Thanks! I do try my best, thank you!" Mallow replied as she was beeming with happiness and gas, farting with every occasional step as she could as she was enjoying the exotic stink emitting from her overalls covered rear.

"Seems like the others are getting encouraged by your gassy behavior..." Lana said as she was observing he various people and Pokemon observing them while they were entering the Brooklet Hill, crossing the wooden bridge over the body of water.

"It's like I told you, my girl. Life is like a fart... it has a presence, but if you don't make the most of it, it's gone faster than you think!" Mallow shouted as she bent over and let out an enormous fart in Lana's face, laughing as she fanned the air around her stinky butt, winking. "You just gotta take it in stride and enjoy it while it lasts!"

"Phew! I'll keep that in mind!" Lana exclaimed as she was fanning the air, not expecting Mallow to just let loose right in her face as they kept heading inward through the water den.


	6. Chapter 6

Mallow was farting at the sandy beach of Poni Island, with Hapu and Acerola both also being there as the trio of girls were enjoying a meal that Mallow made using the berries found on Poni Island, which caused Hapu and Acerola to become gassy as well, not that they seemed to mind given how much they were enjoying their flatulent outbursts of fart gas.

"My goodness, Mallow, you sure know how to make a meal." Hapu stated in satisfaction as she patted her stomach with content while letting out raunchy farts, feeling her dirty pants get puffed up and messier simutaneously.

"Uh huh! It's so yummy in my tummy... and out of it too!" Acerola laughed as she had both of her arms wrapped around the back of her head while her patched up dress was lifting from her wet poots.

Mallow laughed as her toots were deep pitched and bassy, fanning the air with one hand while having her other rest on her hip as her farting stunk the most between the three. "Well it's like the old saying goes. Better out than in! I had no idea that you two would so openly come and have a gassy feast with me!"

"You always know how to make high quality meals. Why would we say no?" Hapu chuckled as she nodded her head back, glancing to see her Mudsdale nearby rolling his eyes and grazing on the grass.

"Yeah! It's so fun to fart with other stinky people! It's like we could have a farty every day or something!" Acerola exclaimed as she winked.

Mallow's smile became more delightfully devilish as she thought about it, with her and the other two smelly girls constantly farting while talking. "A fart party, huh? I like the sound of that... just like my butt burps!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mallow was continuing to fart up a flatulent brew on Poni Island, heading towards the Vast Poni Canyon with Hapu, who was walking on foot as her Mudsdale didn't want to tag along due to the gassy nature of the farting females.

"Wow! I never realized how many bridges were here!" Mallow exclaimed as she held her hands together.

Hapu chuckled, nodding her head. "Well you have to have them here to help connect the anchors. How else would anyone be able to navigate this area?"

Mallow patted her rumbling stomach after letting out a dank fart, turning to Hapu. "Say, any special ingredients unique to this place? I think I can spice up a real kicker that would be quite the stinker!"

"Hmmm... not much, I reckon." Hapu commented as she let out a muffled fart, shaking her head. "Although I think there might be some where the Totem Kommo-o is..."

"Sounds exciting. I'm gonna go and see where he has it hiding!" Mallow exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, farting with every step she took as she dashed towards the nearby entrance.

"Mao, wait!" Hapu exclaimed as she dashed afterwards, panting as she couldn't catch up, placing her hands on her knees after letting out a huge bassy fart. "Phew... that farting must keep her in shape. I can't do much without needing to catch my breath..."


	8. Chapter 8

Mallow hummed as she was back in the Lush Jungle, feeling her stomach rumble as she smirked, patting it a couple of times as she was happy to know what she was feeling.

"Mmm... oh yeah baby, I'm feeling the need to pass!" Mallow exclaimed as she bent over and unleashed a huge bassy fart, laughing as she pinched her nose while fanning the air. "Wow! That one was more ripe than I imagined! I think my undies are gonna have a nice brown streak on them from that one!"

Mallow's farting was stinky enough to keep the wild Pokemon away from the ingredients that she needed, which it just the thing she wanted as she always liked to cook her food to the highest quality. Her smelly flatulence helped to make the food stand out too, which is something that was all right with her since she insists that whatever goes out will find a way to come back in anyway. She was a weird girl like that. Anyway, Mallow continued to break wind while being as enthusiastic as possible, enjoying her loud farts being bassy or wet as she enjoyed making a mess in her overalls... and then Hau popped up, who could hear the blasts of fart gas from the route that lead into the jungle.

"Hey Mao! Stinking as usual, I see?" Hau laughed as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, not really effected by the flatulence Mallow was cranking out.

Mallow laughed as she nodded her head, rolling her right hand around as she had her hand on her hip after farting again. "More like you smell in that sense! I take it that you want to have a taste of what I'm cooking?"

"You know I do!" Hau exclaimed as he bounced about in joy, with Mallow nodding in agreement as she managed to finish her delicate cuisine, farts and all.


	9. Chapter 9

"Man... my overalls are pretty smelly!" Mallow laughed as she was fanning the air with her left hand, having finished a meal she prepared herself as she was letting out sloppy farts out in the open of Ula Ula Island at night.

"It's not as stinky as my dress!" Acerola boasted in laughter as she was bouncing about with higher pitched squeaky toots.

"Trust me, the cool thing about pants and shorts is that they really trap in the farting!" Mallow explained as she paused for a moment, thinking. "Come to think of it, are there dresses that double as shorts?"

"I dunno, but it could be pretty fun!" Acerola exclaimed as she held Mallow's hands together, with the two continuing to stink it up together on the shore.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Mallow... tell me, how much farting did you do today?" Hapu asked as she and Mallow were walking together on Poni Island.

"A huge amount, Hapu! I tell you, I love farting almost more than I do cooking!" Mallow exclaimed as she was farting constantly while talking, smiling as she glanced back at her vibrating butt, cranking out bubbly farts as she had an aroused blush on her face, fanning the air with her right hand while having her left hand on her face. "Ooh, I tell ya... having the biggest butt to make these smelly farts is so good! I love wearing the dirtiest undies!"

"You like making your underwear dirty from your farts?" Hapu questioned as she had a puzzled look on her face, not understanding Mallow.

"Well of course! I love to get messy, why not go all the way!" Mallow then placed her hands on her butt to unleash an incredibly sloppy fart, panting as she nearly rolled her eyes over from getting so excited. "Ooh... I needed the bathroom, but after that masterpiece, I think I'm good!"

Hapu stopped in her tracks as she eyed Mallow, pinching her nose as she had her other arm wrapped around her stomach. "You just pooped your pants? Don't you feel disgusted?"

"Not at all! Being dirty feels good!" Mallow chirped up as she was still releasing wet farts, patting Hapu on the head. "Go ahead, you try, it's not all that bad!"

Hapu rolled her eyes as she shrugged. "Oh, if you insist..." She then clenched her fists as she let out a raunchy fart that turned wet after several seconds, with her laughing it off as she faced the smiling Mallow. "You know, that does feel pretty good."

"See? I told ya!" Mallow exclaimed as she and Hapu then aimed their smelly butts at each other, both of them farting brown stain making poots at each other as they were definitely going to need new pants and underwear, with the two standing on an edge overlooking the grass below them.

Hapu was quite surprised that she wound find herself farting up a shit storm with Mallow, but given how easy going the grass type trial captain was, it kind of seemed easy for her to overlook it. After all, clothes can get cleaned up, and certain types were made to get dirty... what's a few stinky farts?


	11. Chapter 11

Mallow decided that she wanted to go surfing on this nice sunny day, so she stood over the waves as she watched the Mantine surf in the waves. Stretching her arms out, Mallow let out a big wet fart as she laughed, catching several of the surf goers off guard by how bubbly it was.

"Phew! I can't wait to see what bubbles I can make with that one!" Mallow said to herself as she approached a Mantine resting on the beach, smiling as she placed her hands on her knees while bending over to continuously fart deep pitched poots. "Say water dude, you wanna go surfing on gnarly waves while I rip?"

The Mantine squinted her eyes as she was unsure about the flatulent girl, but simply said her name like most Pokemon do as she figured that she would have no choice whether she liked it or not. Mallow cheered as she got onto the Mantine, requiring no surf gear as she enjoyed getting herself dirty in any situation, heading out to the sea on the Mantine while farting away.

"Now that's a woman who knows how to take charge of herself, bruh," A surfer dude said to another as the other nodded his head in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mallow, are you ever gonna stop farting so much?" Lana asked.

Mallow laughed as she was continuing to let out fart gas blasts, her poots being sloppy as she had her hands on her hips. "No way, Lana! This gives me so much high energy!"

"But... wouldn't it just make you lose your appetite?" Lana pointed out.

Mallow leaned towards Lana as she patted the blue haired girl several times, her toots becoming bubblier. "You really don't understand my passion for farts, do you?"

"I'm just saying that you don't have to do it so often-" Lana interjected as she unleashed a big wet fart herself, blushing in embarrassment. "-cause others like me will end up doing it too."

Mallow began laughing her head off as she enjoyed this. "That's the spirit! Just let it all out and enjoy the stinky cacophony!"


	13. Chapter 13

Mallow murmured as she was thinking, being together with Hapu and Acerola as she was thinking while letting loose deep pitched farts. "You know... farting has a lot to contribute to life."

"What did she mean by this?" Acerola asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I mean, when we die, we void our bowels... and that involves letting out whatever fart gas we have stored in our bodies." Mallow explained as she started to fan the air of her smelly flatulence. "Even when it comes to death, the art of fart plays a part!"

"...She raises a good point." Hapu said as she had her hands on her hips.

"So I guess the moral is to just appreciate life for what it is?" Acerola considered while rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess so, since life feels like a fart at times." Hapu responded with a shrug.

"I'll poot to that!" Mallow laughed, encouraging the other two girls to break wind with her, which they did since they decided to enjoy their flatulent hang out together.


End file.
